A Description: Ginny Weasley
by Dame Germs
Summary: Throughout fan fiction each person shapes the different stories' characters into individuals. This is a description about how I see Ginny Weasley portrayed throughout fan fiction and this is the person she has become.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

A/N: Throughout fan fiction each person shapes the characters of his or her story into individuals and we as readers merge the different views into one person that we associate with. This is a description about how I see Ginny Weasley portrayed throughout cannon and fan fiction and this is the character she has become for me.

**Ginny ****Weasley**

She sat by the lake twirling her wand, while leaning against an old oak tree. The lake sparkled in the afternoon sunshine. She seemed deep in thought, her other hand absentmindedly scratching behind the ear of the massive black cat on her lap. He was a kneazle kitten and her familiar.

Her posture was relaxed, hair hanging lose on her shoulders. Like a veil, but easy to manage. Her body was lenient, with tight knotted muscles of an athlete, but retaining her natural beauty. She was stronger and more agile than you would expect from a 16 year old girl. This was one of her best advantages, especially while playing chaser for Gryffindor Quidditch team, but more often than not in a fight.

On the inside of her right ankle was a marking of a black leopard-like cat. She and each of her three friends had one, but each was unique. It was her animagus form, a mystic panther. She could shield herself in shadows, fly and talk to other members of the cat family. When you ponder the mysteries of the animagus transformation you would come to realize what determined each person's form. The animal is a personification of each individual's soul. It takes each person's uniqueness and forces it into an animal shape. Like the panther she was never in the spotlight, always soaring above the expectations of others and has a direct influence on the people around her. This last quality is due to the fact that she's an empath. Another similarity between her and the panther was their fierceness. This was mostly visible in her flaming temper, but it showed itself more subtitle to those that knew her well. She was protective but would lash out with ferocity against any threat, be it against herself, her friends, her family, what she believed or anyone in need.

As she sat in the glowing sunset her mind was a whirlpool of thoughts. She thought about her family. … Her mother, the role model of her protective drive. … Her father, who secretly trusted her more than all her siblings. They could talk about anything. … Her brother Bill, they had a soft spot for one another, the oldest and the youngest of the flaming redheads. They had the same remarkable personality: focused but full of fun and pranks. (Something in-between Percy and the twins.) … Charlie was always overprotective, but that was probably due to the long hours spent with fire breathing dragons. …And Percy they had never gotten along, but some afternoons they would sit in the apple orchard, reading in a companionable silence. … But the twins! Oh, Fred and George were her biggest rivals, but friends as well. They would challenge one another for the best prank or how fast they could find a solution or cure for the latest "experiment." She's one of the few people that knew just how clever the treble twosome really was. … Last was Ron. Her playmate and leader, that's when he felt like it. Other times they would constantly fight. They were close, mainly because for a long time their older siblings from Hogwarts would ignore them. Still after all those year he would be the one member of the Weasley family to trust her to do what she had to do. … Of course there was obviously her surrogated family. … Hermione was as close as a sister to her. They shared their whole lives with each other. Each was the other's rock when the boys became too much. … Then there was Harry. Her Harry. With his vigilant green eyes she normally lost herself in. He was prophesized to save the wizarding world, but they chose to carry the burden with him.

The sun had slip beneath the horizon, casting a pallet of reds, pinks and yellows over the night sky. For a moment her whole being focused on the silhouette of the two guys and girl walking towards her. Then her thoughts shifted to the night so many years ago when they preformed the ceremony. That night they had become inseparable bided to one another through the deepest magic. Subsequently Voldemort has been counting his days before they caught up to him.

The three smiled at her and she smiled back, accepting the offered hand up. She was Ginny Weasly and she was where she belonged.


End file.
